My Grace within You
by AngelTrenchCoat
Summary: So Dean and Sam have just wrapped up and case and are taking the night off when Cas appears. Sam gets fed up with the tension and decides to do something about it. And his meddling ends up with Cas getting embarassed and his wings appearing. But when Dean touches Castiel's wings, and through that his grace, he ends up with wings himself.
1. Chapter 1

It was the same musty smell the boys had been accustomed to. The smell that was as familiar as the smell of smoke, sulfur and each other. The two boys were currently struggling between a one person door frame that left the brothers much too close for comfort. However the lack of space was not the first of their concerns, the most important part was getting to the king bed over the queen before the other.

"Sam don't try me. Big brother gets the biggest bed damn it!" Dean growled threateningly. Glaring up to what he could see of his brothers' face in their current predicament.

"Dean I'm the youngest, therefore I need more sleep than you! So I need the better bed!" Sam retorted while attempting to push his way into the room.

That wasn't happening for Dean. Their squirming became desperate as they tried to beat each other to the punch. Sam was the first to cut himself loose from the frame, he moved towards the bed to try and claim it first. The brothers tended to call their things to the other as kids, and they never really grew up in that sense. But Dean was far from finished; he grabbed his brothers leg and used Sam's height against him as he stumbled and fell to the floor. They barely scrambled to their feet in order to get to the bed first, and now the room seemed so much larger all of a sudden. They became a tumbling mess of flailing limbs and curses, both slapping their hands on the edge of the mattress,

"It's mine!" the two exclaimed in union.

"No way Dean I was here first"

"Just give it up Sammy and no one gets hurt" Dean snarled in response, and Sam opened his mouth to say something when a familiar rough voice interrupted the twos quarrel.

"If the mattress is claimed in the way of those who were here first.. Does that mean then the honor is mine?"

Dean and Sam's snapped up and around to the source of the comment. The literal angel of the lord, Castiel, sat atop the bed with his customary head tilt, hard blue eyes observing them curiously. He sat cross legged in the middle of the bed and according to his words he had been there for a while. "Sam. Dean" Cas said in way of greeting. Dean eyed Castiel with surprise and tilted his head in response by way of habit from the angel. Sam meanwhile watched the quite exchange of sensual looks of longing. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together, one piqued in interest.  
>After a while Sam grew fed up. "Are you going to sit there and eye fuck each other or are you going to kiss already?" Sam asked half seriously.<p>

Castiel then tilted his head in Sams direction is silent questioning of his comment. Dean on the other hand went from flustered to garing so hard he seemed to be trying to blow Sams head up with his mind.

"Sam how many times do I have to say it's not-"

"Yeah yeah I know Dean." Sam murmured. He was irritated. Why shouldn't he be? Dealing with this sexual tension all these years while Dean was stubborn and Cas was oblivious. They were obviously in love but they were being girls just tiptoeing around it, and Sam seemed to be the only one who just wanted them to get together already! Dean took his brothers silence as an opportunity to speak to the angel.

"So Cas, you're right. Usually that bed would be yours since you were there first, but-"

"But? What but? It's mine right? I was here first."

"Well yeah but you kinda don't sleep and Sam n I need that bed. Plus even if you did sleep there's only one bed. Don't you have some place you could hang out in heaven?

"Well that's just it. Heaven is oddly calm right now. We have reached a stalemate and everything is quiet. I came to you to see if you are in need of any assistance as of late. Last time I was here I recall you were tracking some rogue half-bloods on a killing spree. Did you succeed in the elimination of sed threat?"

Sam snapped out of thought at the topic of the conversation. "Yeah we just finished em off earlier today. We came back to the hotel for a break. We already paid for two more nights up front so we're going to chill for a while. No use putting money to waste."

"Yeah tell me about it" Dean mumbled

"So we are going to "relax" here then? What does one do to "relax"? Cas asked his eyes wide in hope and curiosity of learning something new.

Sam was as surprised as Dean at the stark confusion and wonder that added a glow to Cas's usual blank and intense stare. Sam was even more surprised at what Dean did next.

Dean leaned forward on his elbow towards Cas his hand reached up and ruffled Cas's already unruly hair, not helping the problem. While the action was a small sign of endearment that Sam had seen before used on Ben that wasn't what surprised him. There was an uncharacteristically tender smile that graced his brothers features. Only for a second. Sam almost thought it was never there but the flush on the angels cheeks said otherwise.

"Don't worry Cas, we'll teach you about relaxing." Dean said after he returned to his usual cocky grin. Castiel also tried to re engage in there last topic of conversation while a light pink dancing across his features betrayed his serious expression as he listened to Dean explain relaxation.

Sam interrupted their little love fest, strangled by the tension and lack of progress. "Well if we're gunna relax there's nothing better than booze!"

Dean finally tore his eyes away from Cas to look at his brother with a knowing smile. "If we're gonna party then this calls for pie! Sam would you head down the street to do the honors?"

That gave Sam an idea. Why not speed things along a little? It's about time he did his big brother a favor. "Sure, no problem. C'mon Cas! Let's go get pie."

Dean tried to hide the obvious surprise and disgruntlement at his brother's decision but he had two options. He could state his upset at and make it seem like he liked Cas. (Cause he didn't, totally didn't) Or he could let Sam go and he would come back with booze, pie and Cas, not that he would miss Cas or anything. It shouldn't take that long…Yeah he'd so be fine…

"Okay Sam, just bring back some friggin pie." He murmured begrudgingly.

"Excellent, be back in a few" Sam smiled dragging Cas out the door by his trench coat, Castiel fixed his tie as he let himself be dragged and waved bye to Dean. As Sam pulled Cas across the street Cas glanced up and saw Sam looking at him over his shoulder.

"Is there something you'd like to discuss Sam?" Castiel asked noticing Sam's thoughtful expression. "If there is something troubling you I would like to help."

"Well.. I wanted to ask you something.." Sam muttered as they arrived in front of the corner store.  
>Cas tilted his head in response, giving Sam the silent go ahead to continue.<p>

"Cas… how do you feel about Dean?" Sam asked looking at different types of pie, avoiding the angels eyes. After a long silence he was forced to turn and look at his friend. "Cas?"

The angels eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in deep concentration.

"I regard Dean with respect. As I do you. I like Dean. I like being around him. But sometimes when he puts himself down and I find myself wanting to wrap my wings around him. I wish to be useful to him when he needs me and I seem to enjoy myself around him. Why do you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering. You two seem as close as I am with Dean. But in a different way…more than the whole profound bond thing.."

Cas nodded silently and seemed to be back in deep thought. So deep in fact he was caught by surprise when he was hit by the cool night air when they stepped outside. He didn't even realize they had finished shopping. The two traveled in silence for a few minutes until Sam coughed and glanced to Castiel.

"So you're in love with Dean…"

"Love…" Cas seemed to breathe out the word. He spoke the word carefully, as if it was some kind of a caress. He almost seemed scared that if he spoke to brashly the word could shatter in the frosty air. But then the meaning of Sam's comment washed over him and his eyes widened in disbelief. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I love Dean? If I love Dean then… how would I know I love him?"

"Well…If you love him then. You would get jealous when he hits on girls-"

"Sam I don't think Dean hitting people would make me jealous, in fact I believe it would have the opposite effect."

"Well uh…it means you get jealous when he's talking to girls over you. And you feel sad when he's sad and you're happy when he's happy…basically."

"Is there some kind of test I can take to be assured of my feelings?" Cas asked eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Suddenly a devious idea crossed Sam's mind. I can speed things up this way he thought happily. "Well, have you ever felt like you wanted to kiss him? If you want to kiss him that means you're attracted to him and probably love him." Sam answered thoughtfully, looking to Castiel.

Cas's mouth turned into a little surprised o and he disappeared with the sound of fluttering. The only sign of his departure was the disturbance of the air that had once been surrounding him.  
>Dean meanwhile had settled himself on the king bed. Who it belonged to, that was still undecided but all Dean knew was that it was his for the time being. At least he thought as much but then there was a sudden fluttering of wings and there was an angel in his lap.<p>

"CAS!" Dean yelled much louder than he mean to, arms flailing in every direction. "Cas why are you..?"

"Dean I have to see if I want to kiss you!"

"W-w-w-what?!" Dean yelled exasperated, a small flush working its ways to his cheeks.(I have to stop him, I should really stop him)

"Please hold still!" Cas exclaimed as he leaned into Dean's face. He stared into his eyes and said "Dean…how does one proceed with a kiss?"

Dean's face fell a little then he suddenly roared with laughter startling the angel out of his lap. Tears formed in his eyes as he clutched his stomach. "Cas you are just something else. Damn you are something special." He wiped a tear from his eye and smirked at the angel, which first caught the angel by surprise but was then returned happily. (That's not adorable, nope not at all) Sam walked in just in time to see the love birds staring at each other once again. He rolled his eyes and put his keys in his pocket.

"So did you guys suck face yet?" He asked bluntly.

Dean was immediately pulled out of his trance at his brothers words. "That was you? You told Cas to kiss me?" Dean growled

"You're angry? Why are you angry?"

"No Cas I'm not angry it's just-"

"Well did you?"

"No we didn't kiss, he didn't even know how to kiss." Dean snapped, glaring at his brother but then snickering slightly remembering how Cas surprised him. "And we wouldn't have even if he knew how." Dean added after a minute.

"So you didn't find out about what we talked about did ya Cas?" Sam chirped as he winked in Cas's direction in a secret exchange of an unknown conversation. But Cas wasn't nearly as good an actor. Cas immediately lost face. His eyes went wide and he tried to hold a blush in, that made him look like he was going to explode. Finally there was a loud POOF and Dean was smacked with something warm and fluffy.

"what the-" Dean exclaimed in alarm. After moving back a bit he looked at what had hit him and there was a small egg shaped, Cas sized, cocoon where Castiel once was sitting. But this wasn't any cocoon, it was made of feathers. Cas had wrapped his wings in a protective fortress around his body. And they were stunning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Text**

"Damn Cas, are those what I think they are?" Sam asked quietly as he approached the bed. "They're amazing" he breathed.

"I'll say... hell Cas they're gorgeous" Dean whispered.

Cas took a few minutes but he unfurled his wings, encouraged by the praise. He proudly spread his wings watching a mass of emotions meld into the brothers features as they studied his wings for the first time. Angels were always fond of their wings and groomed them carefully. Castiel was particularly proud of his glorious wings; his were oddly the size of an archangel instead of a soldier angel. Cas noticed Dean's expression in particular his usual bright eyed smirk was a look of pure awe and innocence. He looked like a child staring at a train set that he couldn't play with.

Cas timidly stretched his wings out to the brothers, one on either side. "Would you.. like to touch them?" he asked, looking from Winchester to Winchester.

Sam was the first to reach out, his eyes closed for fear of something happening. But his hand found nothing but security and warmth and he understood why wings were so important to the angels. He barely touched one and he suddenly had a strong sense of home and safety. He softly patted the appendages combing his fingers through as easily as one's own hair. The feathers slid lightly through Sam's hands as he tended to them with care, not grabbing or pulling. He treaded softly like he was running his hands through water, letting feathers glide through his fingers. Dean was more hesitant and sat quietly studying Castiel's expression having his wings touched. His face was slightly flushed and he was trembling slightly.

"Are you alright Cas? You're shakin." Dean noted moving to touch his forehead, "You got the chills or somthin?"

"No Dean that's not-" Cas tailed off as another small tremor racked his shoulders, "It's just so strange.. I'm only used to my brothers and sisters touching my wings. Human hands… you two, are the first." Castiel murmured quietly, his voice shook at the unusual sensation that he was experiencing. His wings fluttered lightly with delight, as they were stroked. Much like a dog's tail wagging when it's happy. A low rumble worked its way out of Castiel's throat and if the brothers' didn't know better they'd call it a purr. Castiel slowly reached towards Dean's hand and pulled him towards his wing.

"Dean… You can touch if you desire. You look like you are retraining yourself. Here." A small smile tugged at his lips at Dean's childlike wonder.

Finally Dean reached out and laced his fingers in Cas's tender down feathers and his face immediately went blank. It took Castiel a minute but a strange sensation worked its way from his vessels center and moved immediately towards his wings almost as soon as contact with Dean was made. It took him a second and he was shocked to realize his grace was moving to Dean through the connection of his hands on his wings.

Angel's wings are directly connected to their grace. The wings themselves are actually manifestations of ones grace in its, almost, pure form. His grace was reaching out to Dean, wanting to be a part of him. But if some of the grace successfully fused within Deans soul even Castiel wouldn't know what might happen. Instinctively Cas tried to withdraw his wings but found himself unable to move. His wings shivered, almost like he had goose bumps, but instead of being cold the tingles were scorching. His wings felt like they were on fire.

"Sam. I've found myself frozen in place."

"Is it because we're touching your wings?"

"I think it's-" Suddenly Cas found himself gasping for oxygen he didn't need, "I think my grace…is trying to fuse with Dean. Quick…stop…" Suddenly his entire body tensed. He trembled and shook something awful; he crossed his arms across his chest and gasped. His back arched as he faced the sky and almost seemed to let out some kind of guttural howl.

Sam, in the meantime, was trying to peel his brother off the angels wings. Dean held steadfast, unresponsive and stone faced. His body had gone cold and the flush of his cheeks faded with every shaking breathe. "Dean! Dean c'mon man leggo! I know you're in there! Stop this!" Sam cried and he tried the pry his brothers fist apart. Somehow during this whole episode Dean had clasped his hand tightly in Castiels feathers, holding on as if his life depended on it.

"Sam!" Castiel cried through clenched teeth, "Sam close your eyes!" Cas, whose eyes had been screwed shut, suddenly stared wide eyed at the ceiling and they were enveloped in a beautiful yet terrifying white light. The radiance of the angel was blinding and the motel room was filled with the brilliant glare of angelic power.

Then as quickly as it started it was over. The light faded and Sam carefully opened his eyes squinting in the blackness. The lights in the room apparently had exploded during the incident and the room was shrouded in darkness. "Dean..? Cas..? You alright?" He called into the emptiness. There was a small shuffling and then the lights were repaired and on. Sam's eyes fluttered quickly in response to the sudden gleam. Once they adjusted he scanned the room for his companions. Papers had gone flying and littered the floor and in the small clearing free of clutter laid his brother with the angel kneeling solemnly next to his limp form. "Dean…? Dean!" Sam cried as he crawled quickly on his hands and knees.

"He's fine…Physically at least, there were no injuries of the bodily nature. But I am unsure of the toll that my grace may have had on his mental state." Cas lightly pressed two fingers into Dean's forehead his brow furrowed in concentration. They sat in silence for a few moments. "I cannot tell anything for certain.. but I believe he is stable."

Sam let out a sigh of relief and sat back on his heels, "Thank goodness, any thought of when he might-" Sam was silenced by a suddenly noisy intake of breath from his brother as his eyes opened wide.

"Dean!"

"Ugh…I feel like I drank an entire liquor store and woke up the next morning…the hell happened to the room?" Dean asked gaping and looking around in surprise at the sudden mess. He then held his head in his hands and groaned in pain. "ugh. Ugggh my head…think I moved to fast er something…" He let out a sound of pain and doubled over. "Something's…happening" he moaned. Suddenly his eyes turned white and he curled up in a ball, head between his knees.

"Dean? Dean! Dean what's wrong!" Sam stammered worriedly. He lightly shook his brothers shoulders "Dean... Dean snap out of it!" No sooner had he moved to pull up his brother than he was backhanded across the cheek, by something soft and… caramel colored?

Wings of a muddy bronze had erupted from his brothers shoulder blades and spread outwardly in a position of exhaustion. They then curled up behind Deans back as he gradually sat up, grimacing slightly. Rightfully so, the man just sprouted wings out of his back, he should be a bit sore. "augghh…how long was I out? An why's the room a mess? Cas did you flap your wings or something?"

Sam gawked wide eyed at his brother and leaned out meaning to touch his wings, Dean looked surprised and recoiled from the attempted touch. "Whoa, whoa Sammy what are you doin there?" he asked pushing his hand away. "What do I have two heads er something? What's wrong with you?"

Sam blinked a few times and coughed, finding his throat strangely dry. "Dean…you should try touching your shoulder blade."

"What the hell's wrong with you? Why are you flipping out, and why is Cas looking like he just heard gods dead or some shit. You both are creeping me out." Dean looked back and forth from Sam to Cas trying to make some sense out of their expressions. Meanwhile his wings rose above his head in a small display of aggression, angered at their lack of response to his questions. Cas noticed Deans wings performance of upset and his own reappeared snapping up above his head, demanding Dean calm himself. In response to the show of obvious supremacy Dean's wings lowered themselves slowly and drew up to his sides.

Dean had noticed an odd itch that had been bugging him since he woke up, coming from his back. Then Castiel's sudden aggression with his wings initially shocked and confused him. He was about to ask Cas what was wrong, and that's when he felt the brush of feathers against his arms. "WHAT THE HELL?!" He yelled grabbing the bronze colored wing and tugging at it. He felt a sting of pain from his shoulder blades and he let out a small hiss. "This…" he stammered looking from the angel to his brother, "this is attached to me… This is freakin IN MY SHOULDER!" he shouted.

Cas finally spoke, he had been sitting there in silence studying Dean, attempting to diagnose Dean's wings and their origin. "My grace flows through my wings like blood throughout your body. So due to our souls being bonded when I raised you from perdition, seeing as how you basically stuck you hand in my grace, it was drawn to and bonded to your soul. The grace present within you has manifested into wings, much like mine. However you were not meant for grace and eventually you soul will overtake it and render it useless. We must wait for the time to come."

Cas was strangely calm with Dean having wings and thought it was rather comical watching Dean fiddle with his wings, as he adjusted to the new weight gradually. Amused Castiel allowed his own wings to manifest curling in an arch above his head, displaying his trust in Dean and his want to help him. Dean's wings flapped lightly in response, as a coy show of mutual trust and friendship. Dean, however, had no idea what his wings were conveying on his behalf.

"Cas, why are my wings fluttering? Are they saying something to you?" Dean asked peeking over at Cas through his narrowed lashes.

"Nothing of importance, they are most likely responding to the emotions going on in your mind and the confusion of this new form." Castiel glanced sideways between the brothers and rose to his feet. Sam was still kneeling, eyes wide with shock and mouth gaping. He shook his head furiously and stood up, instinctively pacing the length of the room.

Sam finally stopped to turn and stare at the wings that were connected to Dean's back. "So we have to wait until this works its way out of him? Like a poison?" Sam asked incredulously.

"I do not like having my grace referred to as a toxic residue on Dean's soul but metaphorically speaking, yes. I suppose you are correct."

"Well what are we doing in the meantime? Do we know how long it'll take for this grace to run its course?" Dean asked as he once again started to fiddle with his wings, tugging lightly at the feathers and compulsively grooming them.

"I am not sure exactly. However be that as it may we might as well take advantage of this situation. Why don't I teach you how to fly? I'm not sure how long exactly my grace can stay within you, but why not enjoy it..?" Cas asked cocking his head questionably in the boys direction.

"Huh. Sounds interesting. But it's late now and we have beer and pie and I'm gunna stuff myself full even if it kills me." Dean crooned excitedly as he got up. His wings, on the other hand, started to flap excitedly at Dean's current mood of exhilaration. So excitedly Dean lifted off the ground a bit.

"Cas…uh. Hey Cas, little help here maybe?"

Castiel reached up before Dean was tangled in the ceiling fan. "Dean I don't think dying from overeating would be advisable seeing as how your existence is very important to the future of this world." Castiel's said blue eyes piercing Deans green ones as he studied Dean's face in an intense stare of worry and confusion. "Why would you want to do something like that?"

Dean put his heads in his hands and groaned. "Cas get me the hell down I'm not in the mood, let's just party for once. Okay?" Cas gave him a small smile and pulled him down a bit. He then lightly treaded his fingers along the ridge of Dean's wings until he found a rut in the feathers. He pushed down lightly and Dean's wings automatically retracted into his back and he fell to the ground. "The hell was that Cas?" Dean asked rubbing his temples from the fall.

"That indention on your wings is a small quirk that our wings have in order to retract quickly, in case we must prepare for immediate landing." Cas replied shortly.

Dean closed his eyes and crossed his arms in a mock attempt at thought and hmm'd playfully. "Yeah yeah whatever let's eat pie." Dean grumbled hungrily. "I can barely stand it anymore. Its right freakin there."

"Yeah let's get the party started." Sam chimed in from the fridge, pulling out a six pack.

"Agreed" Cas said with a small smile fumbling with the beer that Sam tossed his way.

Dean caught his beer as well and opened it with a grin, letting it fizz out lightly over his hand "Cheers!"  
>Sam raised his beer, "Cheers!" he exclaimed. Cas glanced back and forth between the brothers and slowly raised his beer, copying them. "C-Cheers!" He called enthusiastically. The three friends drank to each other and settled down for their night off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The boys were talking about their early childhoods and drunkenly bantering back and forth laughing and, attempting, to make jokes. They were sitting on the edge of the beds with the radio blasting and with maybe their 5th or 6th beers in hand. Cas was sitting on the floor between the brothers staring glassy eyed between them. Tilting his head in one of the brothers direction every time one of them started to speak.

Suddenly Cas sat straight up, staring intently at the ground. "Hiccup~" Poof! Cas hiccupped lightly and as a result his wings popped out. He swayed slightly from side to side, a wide goofy grin from ear to ear. He looked up at the brothers, first from Sam, who was staring intently at the clock, then to Dean who was looking at him. He smiled loosely when he met the forest colored eyes. "Deeeean 3" he cheered giddily.

Dean's eyes widened and he blushed lightly. But when Castiel reached up and tugged at his shirt that's when he lost it. His eyes grew wide and his face red, he stared at Cas in a drunken haze. Than his wings burst from his back and rose far above his head. The position almost looked like one of threat but then as quickly as they appeared the wings snapped down to his sides and quivered in coy delight at Cas's affection.

Castiel smiled up at Dean, pleased with his reaction. He reached up and stroked Deans wings lightly with his own in a slight form of fondness and friendship. Their wings nuzzled together lightly and warmly, creating a small friction that warmed up the atmosphere in the room. They probably would've started nudging against each other's necks like cats if they weren't interrupted by a drunken laugh.

"You guys. You guys, you guys should give in an make out already." Sam seemingly chuckled to himself.

Cas swayed back and forth staring between Sam and Dean, then his eyes brightened and a wide smile spread across his face with the obvious mark of an idea. He then pulled himself onto the bed next to Dean and reeling like he was on a boat grasped Dean's face in tight cold hands. Dean, who was almost sober but not really, watched Cas with questioning green eyes. Cas pulled Deans face towards him and let his lips brush across his cheek, then stumbled and fell forward lying down next to Dean, asleep. Dean's face grew red but before he could even wonder what Cas had just done to him he wobbled and fell backwards, falling on the bed next to Cas, Unconscious.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

"Warm…" Cas mumbled sleepily, squirming slightly under a strange yet comfortable weight around his shoulders. He squinted, parting his eyes slightly as he tried to figure out where he was. He thought he saw a face in the darkness and brought his hand up to rub his tired eyes. He opened them again, more adjusted to the dark, he tilted his head up and leaned into the form to try and figure out who he was looking at. Dean's face came into view as Cas leaned into it, asleep, calm and comfortable. Castiel was confused why he was in bed with Dean. He remembered very little after they ate the pie and drank.  
>He was about to reach up and rid Dean of his nightmares that wrack Deans mind as he sleeps but stopped when he noticed 2 things. Dean, for one, wasn't being tormented by memories and fears that were usually twisting in his mind during his slumber. As well as that the angel couldn't help even if he wanted to he was pinned down and unable to move an inch. He felt a strong pressure on his shoulders and lower back that kept him down on the mattress. Now usually he could lift such an insignificant weight off him with ease but due to his drunken stupor he lacked in the strength to move himself or the object, whatever it may be. He sat up as carefully and as far as he could, off the bed, so not to disturb Dean or become too dizzy with the sudden movement. He glanced down at what was holding him and saw that Dean, at some point during the night, had wrapped his arm around Cas and was holding him to his chest. Like Cas was some sort of hugging pillow. Castiel's eyes widened and he allowed his head to make a small "flump" sound as fell back onto the bed. His face red and heart pounding ever so slightly.<p>

"Hurrmm…mff" Dean made a small sound and tried to roll over onto Cas but of course was blocked…by Cas. Dean parted his eyes ever so slightly and looked at Castiel, who he currently had his arm around.

"Hello Dean." He murmured barely above a whisper.

"Cas…you're friggin warm…" Dean muttered incoherently, he was still in his own foggy haze. He pulled Cas flush against him, clinging to the warmth.

"D-Dean, this is not advisable. When Sam wakes up…or when you wake up sober tomorrow. You will be unhappy" Cas stuttered, choosing each words with care so not to offend or alarm the drunken hunter.  
>That caused Dean to tighten his grip on the angels shoulders. "Shuddap…I'm too tired to give a damn about anything. So shut up and sleep Cas. Its freaking cold."<p>

Castiel was about to comment when Dean's wings appeared and curled around him and Castiel, not quite big enough for the both of them. Castiel was worried of the possible outcome of this but finally gave in, a small smile tugging at his lips. Whatever the outcome may be he might as well enjoy this small moment and this warmth. He could come up with a reasonable excuse in the morning. With that in mind he opened his own wings and curled them around both him and Dean, blanketing them in soft, silent promises.

Dean shifted lightly under the blankets, a small ray of sunshine barely grazing his eyes, but enough that it woke him and he squinted in the early light. He could feel his wings flutter in response at his timid shuffling and wondered when he pulled them out. Then he noticed some black mixing in with the honey colored feathers. He was about to reach out of touch it when he realized that his arm was curled around something. He peered down to see and forest met ocean when he found a pair of eyes that belonged to one person. "Cas…?" he muttered slowly, blinking a few times. "M' I dreamin?" He slurred half awake.  
>Castiel saw the chance and he took it. "Yes, this is a dream." He said casually, hoping Dean wouldn't catch on. He's not dumb.<p>

"Huh…but I don't think Castiel angel of the lord would be in my bed…must be my own dream…" Dean closed his eyes slowly and reopened them, blinking lazily at Cas, like he was studying him. Cas returned the gesture, unsure of what it meant but trying to keep Dean from panicking or "waking up." "Oh then if this is a dream" Dean started, getting into Cas's personal space. "Then thanks for last night…" He muttered before his lips were on Castiel's forehead. He lingered there, kissing Castiel's brow, when he finally stopped he looked at Cas and chuckled lightly at the stupidly surprised look on his face. "Don'n remember? Hah! You were pretty drunk. But so was I, still am. See you whenever I wake up." Dean muttered closing his eyes and rolling over. Cas remained frozen, eyes wide. He would've stayed longer but some movement from the other bed caught his attention. Alarmed he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving only the sound of wings battering the air in his wake.

Sam stirred and sat up gradually, rubbing his temples as he did so. "Ugh, I feel awful, hey Dean, you alright? Dean." Sam rolled over and glanced towards his brothers limp form, or what he could see of it. Deans new bronze wings glinted in the morning sunlight and as far as Sam could tell Dean used them instinctively as a blanket some time during the night.

"Nn…mornin sunshine." Dean muttered rolling over to look at his brother. "How's that hangover?" he asked with a knowing smirk on his lips.  
>"Fantastic" Sam replied rolling his eyes. "Where's Cas? I thought you two passed out together on the bed." Sam asked yawning and raising his arms above his head.<p>

"Seriously? That's weird…" Dean said quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothin"

Passed out together? Dean thought to himself. Then that dream…was it a dream then? He wasn't sure. Whichever it was he kissed that Castiel on the forehead. Wait…he kissed Cas on the forehead. Kissed Cas. Kissed. Cas. "THE HELL DID I DO THAT FOR?!" Dean screeched causing his brother to panic and topple off the bed.

"What?! What is it Dean?!" Sam yelled clambering up from where he had fallen. "What's wrong?!"

Dean got up and started pacing the floor between the beds, running his hands through his bedhead. "Cas! Cas I pray that you get your feathery ass down here!" Dean figured if Cas was acting awkwardly or didn't come to him he could assume the worst. The brothers waited in silence for a few minutes which was interrupted by Dean kicking over a trash can. "Sonofabitch!" Dean was about to throw a chair when he paused mid swing, as Castiel appeared before him. "Cas!" Dean yelled, wings lowering themselves to a display of relief as they hung loosely by his sides.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Cas said nodding his head in each of the brothers direction. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept okay, wish I was still asleep cause of the headache," Sam said with a sheepish smile, treading his hands through his long unruly hair.

"Yeah…same" Dean muttered glancing sideways at Cas trying to discern any kind of reaction Cas might've had to his answer. But to his relief Cas didn't even flinch or look his way, his knees sagged in sudden relief and the intensity of his hangover finally washed over him in its entirety. "Ugh.." Dean's knees finally gave way, buckling and he went down kneeling on the floor, head held in his hands.

Sam laughed weakly and looked to Cas "Mind giving us a hand?"

A light smile tugged at the corner of Cas's mouth as he place his thumb and forefinger of both hands on the brothers temples and brows, removing the alcohol in their systems and disposing of it. "Better?"

"Yeah, definitely, thanks Cas." Sam said smiling softly as the pain dissipated.  
>Dean grunted in agreement as Sam grabbed his forearm and pulled him up from where he had collapsed on the motel floor. "Now let's get down to business. Dean would you mind grabbing my leftover fruit salad in the fridge, I'm gunna check to see if there are any more cases in the area."<p>

"Get it yourself" Dean grumbled, as he headed to the small closet sized room that was supposed to be the kitchen. He opened the fridge and peered inside; he easily found Sam's salad due to the few things that we're actually in there. He pulled it out and reached in to grab some left over pie for himself.

"Really Dean? Pie? It's like 10 in the morning." Sam snorted giving Dean bitch face #9.

"Shuddap, don't judge my life…bitch."

"Jerk"

"Cas would you c'mere and give Sam his salad for me." Dean yawned, stretching his arms above his head, wings stretching outwardly behind him.

Cas appeared next to Dean and held his hand out to get the small container, Dean couldn't really look in his face but he had to say something to Castiel before Sam got suspicious. "Thanks ma-" His words died in his throat when Castiel's hands brushed his as he handed him the plastic box. His hands we're softer than expected, but they sent a tingle down his spine, such power that was in these hands. He glanced down at them, such long slender fingers, he wanted to intertwine them with his own and have their foreheads graze as he leaned down and-Nope.

"The hells wrong with me today?" Dean muttered irritably under his breathe, hoping Cas wouldn't hear him, no such luck,

"Dean? Is something the matter? Are you unwell today?" Cas inquired, a look a worry reflected in his bright azure eyes.

"No Cas, I'm fine. There's nothing wrong, I just had…a weird dream." Dean had been staring at the floor this whole time so he didn't see the look that flashed across the angels face, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"That's a relief"

Dean glanced up when Cas said this and was shocked to see a smile on the angels usual solemn and forlorn face. His heart did not flutter when Cas grinned at him with wide innocent blue eyes, it didn't. Maybe there is something wrong with me. Dean thought to himself, ever since that "dream", if it even was at this point, he was noticing things about Cas he never even thought of before. Correction; he thought about Cas all the time, but he eventually bundled it up blocked it out and was thought to have thrown it away, but why was it back?

Deans thoughts were cut off by a loud cough from the other side of the room. Sam was leaning on his fist lazily watching the two with an almost cocky looking bitch face on. "Look I've been waiting for it as long as you two have but if you wouldn't mind, kinda hungry over here."

Dean glared in response and grabbed Cas by the shoulders turned him around and shoved him towards his brother. Cas gave a sideways glance over his shoulder to Dean and made his way back over to Sam. The two whispered a few things under their breath but Dean could have sworn he heard his name. Not that he cared that Cas was talking about him. Shut up. Dean sighed, grabbed a fork and joined his brother and the angel over at the small foldable table.

"Any news Sam?" Dean grunted through a mouthful of cherry pie.

"Nothing on omens or signs of demon activity, but there's a quiet Texas town that's suddenly gotten four bodies shredded to bits. Before it looked like there was just an animal going missing here or there. So we thinkin werewolf?"

"Sounds like it. Well let's check it out."

"Easy there tiger. I'll go check it out, you're not going anywhere." Sam said chuckling lightly.

"What? Why the hell not?!"

"Look, until you get your wings under control or that grace gets out of you we can't have you out in the field scaring everybody."

"I can so control my wings!" Dean growled. He flapped his wings out and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. His wings then became stiff and then a small ripple started to roll throughout the feathers, starting at this base and following to the very tips of the down feathers. They continued to ripple quickly, faster and faster, as they slowly but surely began to fade. Cas stared enraptured and Sam glanced over and noticed the dumbfounded look on the angels face.

"Hey Cas is it that really that impressive? Don't you know how to disperse and manifest your wings instinctively?" Sam whispered to the angel so not to disrupt his brothers concentration.

"Not at all Sam. An angels wings are extremely sensitive, learning to manifest and disperse them can take years of intense training. The fact that Dean is getting is far is incredible." Castiel whispered back, he eyes never leaving the creases of Dean's forehead.

Dean, on the other hand, hadn't moved from his spot, and his wings were almost gone. They were completely translucent and almost had a watery sheen under the motel lights. Suddenly there was a loud pop and the wings were gone completely. Dean stumbled a bit, obviously tired from the amount of work it took for him to finally get his wings to do something he wanted. After recovering Dean straightened up a little and let out a triumphant huff of air. "How bout dat! Huh? Damn I'm good!" He crossed his arms and nodded his head thoughtfully, and no sooner had he done so than his wings reappeared and were fluttering in response to his elated mood.

"Dude no, your wings just reappeared again just cause you got excited. You're way too hotheaded and your wings will reappear every time you lose it. Admit it Dean, you won't be able to control them."

Deans wings fluffed up indignantly and flapped once and fast to Sam's displeasure at taking him along.

"Look, I'm not just going to sit here on the sidelines while you go and get yourself killed. Because you an I both know damn well what happens when a hunter goes off alone."

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not a little kid anymore, I'm not going to go and get myself killed, you just want all the glory to yourself!"

Dean puffed up and was about to retort venomously but Cas interjected before he had the opportunity to do so. "This fighting may not be necessary" Cas said calmly. "Dean has much greater control over his wings than even the strongest of angels would when the first receive theirs. So I believe if we take Dean along I may be able teach him to control his wings as we travel."

Dean lit up as Castiel took his side, he was sure he'd want Dean to stay behind as well. He excitedly clasped Cas on the shoulder "That's my angel!" he crowed.

Sam's eyebrow rose at Dean's choice of words for the endearment, "Your angel?"

Dean's eyes widened as much as Cas's had, he hadn't even realized what he said, it just felt so, so…natural. He just said it without even thinking. "N-not my angel, like mine specifically, like mine metaphorically, like mine as in his on my side y'know?" Dean stammered quickly as he removed his hand from Cas and proceeded to run it through his hair.

"Indeed, no other meaning behind his words at all" Cas added trying to downgrade any of Sam's comments but he just made the whole situation a lot more complicated.

Surprisingly Sam didn't have any quips at all. He just stood, threw his paper plate away and made his way towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Leaving his brother and the angel in a stalemate while they fought to see who dares to breathe first, as the room remained in an awkwardly desolate silence.

Dean slowly turned towards Cas and was about to address his comment, when there was a roar of laughter that was far louder than the stream of water coming from the shower. Dean rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair, grabbing what was left of his pie and shoveling it quickly into his mouth. Cas remained standing, staring blankly into the door where Sam had disappeared and the way that was the exact opposite of the direction Dean was in. They both sat there in silence until Dean suddenly felt hands on his shoulders and he was suddenly pulled up and spun around to look into bright topaz blue eyes.

"C-Cas?" He managed to squeak out.

"Dean we must get started immediately."

"I-Immediately?" Dean gulped, flashing back to Cas saying that he wanted to kiss him. "What are you talking about?"

"Your training of course! I must have you and your wings under control as soon as possible."

"O-oh…yeah" Dean murmured almost dejectedly.

"Let us begin."

"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sam turned off the shower right as the hot water was running out, he pulled bitch face #45 and smirked, "Take that Dean." He thought to himself proudly, like he was a kid sticking a lizard in some girls' shoe. He tied the towel loosely around his defined waist and took a smaller one to fluff his hair around a bit. He placed his ear on the door, praying to god that he wouldn't be interrupting something; he then heard some shuffling and what sounded like book pages being thumbed quickly through. He strained his ear, listening for some kind of conversation, and when he heard none he braced himself and made sure he was prepared to retreat back into the bathroom if necessary. What he found was not what he expected, Cas and Dean we're in the middle of the floor with wings out doing…yoga? Or something of the sort. They were in meditation position and Cas was saying some commands and Dean would have his wings follow suit to whatever it was Castiel was telling him to do.

"Very good Dean. Can you feel your wings responding to your thoughts?"

Dean grunted an affirmative and closed his eyes tighter, his wings shook lightly and begin to draw slowly back to his sides. Then as he relaxed a bit they stretched outwardly again. He let out a small sigh and his wings stretched out entirely, as he allowed his shoulders to slump.

"Huh.." Sam let out a small questioning noise as he watched Deans' body language and was his wings would do as a result. Dean turned quickly, his responsiveness and hearing still unrivaled by any other hunter. Although he assumed as much he still felt better knowing for certain that it was his little brother who was standing behind him. He huffed at the look on Sam's face and gave him a 'you need something?' look. "Calm down Dean. I was just wondering why when you concentrate your wings come in instead of stretch out, i thought it'd be vise versa." Sam said, shooting a quizzical look towards Castiel.

"Your assumption is correct Sam, I do know of what you're speaking of. For example, when a bird is roosting it is at it's most relaxed and its wings tuck into themselves. However, as I said, angels wings are very sensitive and hard to control. We are trained as soldiers from creation and emotions are seen as weakness, so control for us is easier than it would be for a human. So it's common that Dean would need to focus and remain level headed for this to work, and thats also why I was so amazed."

"I get it now," Sam said nodding thoughtfully "then I guess I should be proud of you Dean."

"Can it Sam, no chickflick moments." Dean growled. "Now do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate."

"Fine fine." Sam mumbled grabbing his duffel to find some clean clothes. Huh, he sure is oblivious, Cas is the only one he listens too, I bet if Cas told Dean he was proud of him he'd appreciate it.

"That's not necessarily true Sam, you see if I told Dea- mmf!"

Sam cut Castiel off with a hand clamped tightly over his mouth, he dragged the squirming angel away from his brother with a questioning look from Dean and muffled exclamations of protests from Castiel.

"Sam is something wrong?" Castiel asked as soon as they were out of earshot and Sam released him, "I was only utilizing my power to try and answer questions that seemed to be causing turmoil within your thoughts."

"Cas, just, please don't read my thoughts without my permission. And if you're going to anyway, then don't say anything, especially not in front of Dean."

"Sam please don't kidnap my teacher." Dean called from the other room, "I kinda need him to teach me how to do this before we hit the road!"

"It's quite alright Dean, just continue the exercises I showed you!" Castiel shouted back. "Now Sam, why must I keep what is bothering you from your brother, he will know something is wrong anyway. I do not mind being you're "mediator"" Cas said, using his air quotes as emphasis on one of the newer phrases he'd learned from accompanying the brothers.

"No, Cas. This is something personal I'm thinking about you and Deam. This is just for me myself and I, so no telling Dean about my personal thoughts."

"If your thoughts are personal Sam then why tell me, myself and I? And who are these strange friends of yours? Their names are quite intriguing."

"Cas…just, don't tell anyone my thoughts alright? Nobody."

"Very well."

They emerged from the breakfast nook and reproached Dean, who was now standing doubled over panting slightly while his wings were curling in and out furiously. Cas visually panicked and ran to Deans side. "Dean! Dean you must slow down! Overworking yourself like this is very dangerous even for angels!"

"Shut it! I'm going to get this down!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted over the sound of wind "Dean stop, you could really hurt yourself!"

"Shut it Sam! If I can control these things then I can go on the hunt, keep you safe. Then you know damn well I'll do what it takes. Thats my job Sam. To watch out for you!"

"Dean you aren't thinking straight. Please calm down, I'm here to help you. But I can't help if you won't calm down first, or there may be none of you left to save and you'll be back in hell again. I don't want to see your soul in that kind of war torn, sodden state again!" Cas cried.

Suddenly Dean's wings stopped their failing and it seemed as though Cas had managed to calm Dean down. But when Sam looked closer he saw his body was trembling with frustration. Then it was like Sam was hit by an invisible brick wall. There was a feeling that seemed to wash over him, as new wavelengths of emotions flowed over him in a river. You could almost see the tension in the air, everything was still, like time had stopped, and somehow….Sam could see these emotions flooding out of his brother, like he was projecting his thoughts like some kind of whacked angel radio. Guilt. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. These emotions and the like came flooding out of his brother like a hurricane of torment. Then suddenly Sam understood, Dean felt obligated to come along, like it was his responsibility whenever someone dies. He felt this was for him alone, he couldn't forgive those who killed innocents but least of all could he forgive himself for letting them die. Now with his angelic power Dean felt as though he needed to help everyone who needed him. He was about to yell some kind of words of comfort but Cas beat him to it.

"Dean! None of this is your fault! You are loved and deserve to be loved, you have friends to help you, people who wish to be with you. I've learned much from you! I fell for you many a time of my own choosing, none of this is your fault, only the good things. I've shared many things with you Dean Winchester, and I'd do everything again to share these things with you. Maybe even create this "mess" again or become "broken" again. None of it means as much as these new things and feelings I've learned from you! And Sam as well!"

The tornado of thought ended abruptly. And Dean slowly sank to his knees, the next emotions broadcasted where only gratitude, exhaustion and love. Sam shivered at the intensity of the pure affection Dean was feeling, he felt warm and fuzzy, talk about chickflick moments, Sam thought. Castiel was obviously affected by the strong feelings Dean was displaying and seemed taken aback at first. However he seemed to take control over his emotions and leaned down to lightly touch Deans' shoulder but before his hand reached him Dean looked up and gave him and tired smile. Making eye contact with Cas seemed to only make the warm fuzziness increase along with the thankfulness. Cas blushed, shocked at the emotions that were seemingly directed towards him.

Dean was relatively surprised at Cas's sudden shyness and looked searchingly towards his brother for some kind of hint that would cause Cas to act this way. Sam suddenly realized that Dean had no idea his thoughts had were still circling throughout the room. He looked quickly at Cas and met his gaze, he gave him a "don't tell him" look and then turned back to his brother.

"Your wings were flapping really hard, Cas had to mojo next to you to get over there. You blew us away Dean" Sam snickered trying to lighten the mood and calm Dean down. And it seemed to work, Dean let out a breath and straightened up his thoughts slowly fading from his brothers mind.

"Hmmph. We better get going, from the land of cheese, to the Texas rodeo. Well let's get to it."

"Agreed, moving by car may be painfully slow but I believe accompanying you would be the safest course of action. To monitor Dean before he has another 'episode.'" But before they could even move from their spots Castiels pupils blew wide and with the sound of battering wings he was gone.

"What the hell..?" Dean stammered looking around for the angel. "Where'd he-" Dean stopped mid sentence and clutched at his heart. Something was wrong, he felt like somewhere deep down he was missing something. He could feel his stomach churn and wondered if it was due to Castiels disappearance and his grace within him.

Cas.

Just internally thinking his name, caused his mind to go blank and that one word bounced and echoed in his mind. A picture formed, of that small tender smile that appeared only for a second when Dean had been laughing his head off. Those bright azure eyes, so full of intensity and curiosity. His incredible unruly bed head and his too-big-for-him trench coat. Even his manner of speech and inability to even tie a tie, everything just screamed...Cas. And Dean was loving every little detail.

"Dean!"

The apparition of Cas faded as Dean slowly opened his eyes and realized his brother was standing over him worried, he released his grip of his shirt and straightened.

"You doin alright man? You like went like total zoned out as soon as Cas left. Is his grace mixing you up?"

"Yeah.. yeah I think so.. I'm not really sure" His heart was throbbing and every mention of the angels name only seemed to spike his blood pressure. He then remembered Cas was gone. "Cas…" And Dean will fight to his dying breath that that did not come out as a whine in the least.

"Yeah man hes gone, probably off to do some angel stuff." Sam said rolling his eyes and pulling bitch face #20 catching the quick pout Dean gave before pulling himself together.

"Okay then. Well lets get a move on. Cas can catch up." Dean said as he crossed across the room to collect scattered clothes and shove them in his duffel. "Oh by the way, you're driving, I'm gunna continue those whatsits that Cas-"

"Exercises"

"Yeah those, I'm gunna work on those in the backseat before we stop for the night."

"Yeaah…sure no problem"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was gripping the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white, his eyes were bloodshot and bulging and his lips were chapped. One might've said he looked like he'd seen a ghost, if that wasn't already the "family business." He looked into the rear view mirror for what felt like the umtymp time, and so far nothing was changed, not even his position.

Dean was lying on his stomach, his head resting in his crossed arms and his wings curled up loosely, resting on his back. He had removed his shirt earlier, mumbling something about chaffing and continued his exercises in the position he was currently in, only there had been something, off. Every 10 to 15 minutes he would stop moving and would close his eyes and mumble something, which 9 time out or 10 Sam would catch Cas tumble softly from his brothers lips. And it was happening again, but Dean was progressively refusing to answer any questions about what he was saying or why he seemed so jumpy every time his wings shifted and created a noise similar to that of Cas appearing. Dean really jumped though when the car suddenly swerved off to the edge of the road and his brother leaned forward and let out a loud groan of annoyance.

"Baby!" Dean shouted jumping out of the back seat to make sure his car was alright. He looked up to Sam who had also exited the car and crossed to Deans side. "Dude! The hell you thinkin? You coulda totally messed up her tires with that stunt!" Dean growled glaring up at his brother.

"Honestly I could care less about the car right now. Dean you're driving me insane! You keep whining and bitching in the back seat. Your phones already dead and mines about to die! Admit it, you just miss Castiel! You miss him and you can't accept it so I'm stuck having to listen to you cry about it." Sam snapped, pointing accusingly at Dean.

Dean's anger faltered and his stared up at Sam, processing what he had said but his shook his head quickly to clear it. "I do not miss Cas! His grace is messing me up by bein away from him thats all" Dean barked, glowering at Sam. "Now lets get a move on. Give me the keys, I'm driving."

Sam dropped the keys into his brothers hand begrudgingly and the two got into the car. Dean started his baby up and they continued driving in silence

. Dean pulled off the next exit into a little town in Illinois, not far from springfield. Once they pulled in Dean got out of the car along with Sam. The younger Winchester shot a tentative look towards his brother and the wings curled up behind him. Dean noticed this and without a word closed his eyes, and much like before his wings rippled and faded, but much quicker this time. As well as once Dean seemed satisfied with his work he didn't seem nearly as exhausted.

They wandered into town inn to sign up for the night, it parking lot seemed mostly empty and Sam considered getting 2 different rooms until Dean calmed the fuck down. But he decided against it once he saw the butthurt look on his brother face when he suggested separate rooms.

The two meandered up to the front desk, rang the bell and were almost instantly greeted but a stout portly middle aged woman who seemed materialize out of thin air. "Well what do we have here? What can I do for you two handsome young men?" She chirped.

And Dean internally groaned. "Not one of these kinds of people." He thought to himself. Dean had problems with overly happy people, and right now, he was tired, sore and all he could think about was Cas. Not to mention he could go for a burger right now. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ceiling, waiting for his brother to stop chatting with the lady about whatever the fuck and get on with getting a room already.

Once they had finally finished checking in Dean grabbed the keys from his brother and bolted, hoping to not get dragged into the conversation. He went out to his baby and grabbed Sam's duffel, as well as his own. He stopped outside the room and looked out a hallway window. There was a full moon out tonight. Cas… "Cas... I don't know if you can hear me, you might've turned off angel radio after the 5th or 6th prayer. But I...I don't know man. I just, miss you I guess. Just… come back soon."

"Ha! You do miss Cas, Dean! I knew it, you can't use grace as an excuse this time!"

Deans eyes widened and his head snapped up to attention, and he saw Sam with a huge grin plastered on his face. Dean sputtered, trying to come up with any kind of excuse but he had none. All he could really say was "Shove off Sammy." He shoved the 2 bags into his brothers arms, "I'm going to go get some dinner from the diner across the street." Dean said brusquely, shoving his hands in his coat pockets and stalked down the hallway.

"Kay byyye!" Sam called, chuckling to himself as he opened the motel room, he stepped inside and shut the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~25 min later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was huddled up on his computer, wearing jeans and shirtless, stretched out on one of the 2 beds with his laptop resting on his knees. He checked the time, Dean should be back soon. It's a small town and not many people would be at a diner at this time of night. He yawned and closed his laptop for the night, there wasn't much going on in the area as far as newspapers and local news went. He considered getting up and joining Dean over at the diner, then they could eat over there. He was pretty sure the sign said open until 10:00pm. He glanced at the clock, 9:29pm, yeah he might just do that. He was just about to get up when a familiar sound reached his ears and Castiel appeared before him. "Hey Cas."

"Hello Sam, De-" Cas's words trailed off and he glanced around the room. "Where is Dean? According to the grace within him he should be here, or at least in the area." Cas said drawing his eyes slowly back to Sam.

Sam let out a light hearted huff. Of course he's looking for Dean. He thought. "Dean's across the street getting some food. Be careful though Cas, he's been really down since you disappeared this morning. I'm not sure what he'll do when he sees you."

"I am aware of Deans discomfort at my disappearance. He has been praying profusely throughout the whole day. I wished to apologize as soon as I was able for-"

Cas was interrupted as a key was turned in the lock and the door slowly opened and Dean let himself in.

"Sam you're gunna love these burgers, they're so-" Dean stopped mid sentence and stared straight as Castiel, His shoulders slumped and he just stood there slack jawed. Sam was surprised he hadn't dropped the bag of -whoops there it goes- food as he slowly shut the door.

Sam looked at Cas and noted that he as well was visually settling into a position of relief at Deans appearance. That made Sam think that Cas might've missed Dean as much as Dean missed him. Cas's shoulder relaxed and he tilted his head to the side, his eyes were locked onto Deans and a small smile was on his lips. "Dean" he sighed.

"Cas"

Sam looked between the two and internally groaned, not the staring again. They have more eye sex than the average pimp has regular sex. Sam was about to interject when he noticed Deans features suddenly went rigid. He looked like he wasn't sure if he should be furious or ecstatic. Dean suddenly took and few strides forward, closing the distance between himself and Castiel, and Sam wasn't sure of he was going to punch him or kiss him. Castiel looked a bit worried but held his ground, accepting whatever reprimand Dean was going to give him.

But both Sam and Cas were wrong, Dean neither punched nor kissed Cas. He just moved right up into Cas's personal space for closer proximity staring.

Dean and Cas stared intensely at each other, seeming to be silently urging the other to make the first move. Sam, who was watching this all go down, was tempted to get up and push their faces together. Now kiiiiiiiissssssss…. "Hmmf, they'd probably just close their eyes and let it happen." Sam thought to himself, quietly letting out a puff of air. Meanwhile the two continued their contest, unaware of anything else as they remained standing stiffly in the corner of the motel room.

Sam continued to observe them curiously, waiting, and watching, but after a while gave up hope on any kind of progress. He was about to deliver his best 3rd wheel comment when movement from Castiel caught his attention. Sam froze in place, not moving, unblinking, almost not breathing, he watched transfixed. Get some Cas!

Castiel's hand moved slow but confidently, he had a set destination. His hand traveled thickly, like the air was suddenly syrupy and sticky. He reached up and lightly caressed Deans cheek, padded finger tips of calloused hands barely brushing the soft skin of Dean's freckles.

Dean flinched instinctively and stared wide eyed at Castiel. He remained frozen in place, every muscle pulled taut and tense, he sat there, contemplating his options to Cas's advances. Cas was his best friend, and, he thinks, like a brother to him, but he felt like he was going to go mad when Cas disappeared, he wasn't sure what to do or think at this point. "You know what? Fuck it." Dean leaned achingly into Castiel's open palm, eyes closed. "m' missed you Cas…" Dean sighed, looking at Cas with a tender smile. His wings trembled softly against their position on Dean's back due to the growing and confusing emotions.

Cas's breath hitched and he cupped Deans cheek more firmly, "I felt it was hard to be away from you as well Dean…" he breathed.

Dean felt a blush creep into his cheeks and his heart fluttered - well thats new - he thought. Wait, wait, wait...What? Deans eyes blew wide and his body grew rigid. Cas seemed to come back to himself in response to the look a dumbfounded shock on Dean's face and a look a confusion clouded his own features. He quickly withdrew his hand and Dean jumped away and the same instance he did so.

"Why was I…?" Cas looked around astonished, like he had no idea how he'd gotten into the motel room in the first place. "Dean..?" Cas looked searchingly at the elder Winchester, like he expected him to have some kind of answer. Dean mimicked Castiel's own shocked expression, Dean's hand snapped up to his tingling cheek. It was still warm. The two stayed in place, Dean hadn't even realized he'd stopped breathing.

"So close!"

Heads whipped around as Dean and Cas tore their eyes away from each other and found Sam sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam looked as though he hadn't moved a muscle since Cas appeared, same position as before, the only thing that seemed to change physically was his look of initial shock to a look of cockiness. As well as somehow a bowl of popcorn had mysteriously materialized in his lap, and he had apparently been throwing it at them from the large amount that littered the floor around their feet.

"Godammit, and here I was hoping for a show," he teased sarcastically while dramatically rolling his eyes, "I made popcorn n everything."

Castiel's eyes narrowed at the blasphemy of damning god and Sam felt himself squirm under his intense gaze. Dean on the other hand was a chameleon, he was turning from red, to green, to bluish purple. He didn't bother retorting, he was mortified, what did this all mean? Why was Sam disappointed? And what exactly did Cas mean to him now? All he could think about was how much he wished he could just disappear. Just run away, somewhere there was only him. "Where do you want to go?" "I want to go...there"

All Sam and Cas could do was watch Dean's wings burst from his back, eyes closed. But for the first time since he got the wings he looked completely relaxed, almost at peace. His wings beat the air once, and Castiel's face was the definition of alarm. Twice. Cas ran over to Dean, reaching out to try and grab onto his arm. Third times the charm. Dean disappeared and Cas and Sam were buffeted by a tsunami of wind.

As the dust cleared Sam cautiously opened his eyes, his ears were ringing and he couldn't hear anything. The room was a terrible mess, there were even indentions in the carpet that showed where the furniture was originally before they were blown back by the strength of the blast. Sam was brought back from his daze by a strong grip on his shoulder, Castiel was standing over him and yelling something he couldn't quite make out. He stared at Cas blankly until a trickling sensation along the side of his face caught his attention, as well as Cas's. Cas moved his hands from Sam's shoulders to hold Sam's ears, once he let go Sam grimaced when Castiel all but screamed his name.

"Sam! Sam can you hear me now?!"

"I can hear you Cas, you don't have to yell."

"Sam where is the place Dean goes to whenever his mind is in turmoil?"

"huh?"

"Dean is very upset and with my grace within him he could be anywhere! And the more out of control his emotions get the more unstable his wings may get!" Cas explained, an edge progressively creeping into his voice.

"Alright uh let me see. When we were kids there was this lake nearby this motel we stayed in for a few months back in kansas. He'd go on this little overgrown dock out there and fish like every other day. He loved that dock, he skipped homework to just sit out there."

"What is the name of this hotel?"

"Uh...I don't remember the name but it was on Richardson right outside Dodge City, but I think he probably needs-"

Cas had vanished before Sam could finish. Oh no...If Sam knew anything about his older brother it was that after some huge emotional thing he always need to be alone to bitch about it for awhile. This couldn't possibly end well..


	6. Chapter 6

Dean blinked in the sudden light, he squinted and felt a budding warmth of his skin. "Wha..?" Dean glanced around once he'd become accustomed to the fleeting glare. It was sunset and he was outside somewhere..? He could feel the soft grass under his bare feet, he toed off his shoes before he had seen Cas, he took a small cautious step forward and was met with wood planks. He looked down at whatever it was he was standing on and noticed some small vines wrapping between the cracks on the old festering wood, and he suddenly realized where he was. The dock, his dock, he came here whenever he needed a break, his dreams even led him here whenever Cas gave him peace of mind.

Cas…

No no no...Thinking about Cas was the last thing Dean wanted to do. But of course he couldn't not think about him, he wouldn't be out here otherwise. And that led him to another thought. He'd flown here, his wings had taken him here, somehow he'd managed to fly just by thinking of where he'd wanted to go most. He took a light step onto the old wood, testing the waters.  
>"Damn... just as sturdy as I remembered" He breathed. He walked out onto the dock and sat on the edge of the water. He sighed at looked out onto the light the was fading quickly on the expanse of the lake.<p>

Cas

He had no idea what any of what happened before meant, All he knew for sure is that it felt so damn right, Cas showing his affection felt like everything was finally right with the world. He felt happier in that moment than the year he'd spent with Lisa. When Cas cupped his cheek he felt like he'd finally belonged.

He sighed. This wasn't the first time he had to run away to be alone in order to deny his feelings. I mean it's impossible not to be attracted to Cas. That stupid head tilt, and oversized trenchcoat. That chiseled chin and that voice, oh my god that voice. It sounded like he gargled boulders with hot magma. It was deep, rough and way too addicting. But the worst of it was those sapphires where his eyes should be, they were inhumanly blue, well duh he is an angel, those eyes that made Dean's heart melt and his stomach tie in knots. He could drown in those azure depths.

He sighed again and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and opened his eyes. Since when had the sun gone down? He solemnly looked onto the expanse of the darkened lake. He took in a deep breathes and stretched his arms above his head, his wings stretching outwardly behind him. He closed his eyes and visualized his feelings and then crumpled them up and threw them away. It didn't really work, but it made it a hell of a lot easier to hide it.

He felt a little more in control and turned on his heel, only to realize he had no idea how to get back to the little town Illinois town they were staying in. Night was falling and he was stranded in Kansas. He groaned and face palmed himself. Wait! If he could call Sam and get his location maybe he could do a Cas and just figure out how to mojo over there. He smiled excitedly and reached into the pocket of his overshirt for his cell. But his smile faded and he found himself padding all pockets he could but finding nothing but lint.

"Sonofabitch!" He growled furiously. Dean paced back and forth earnestly, "Guess I'll have to go into town and look for a pay phone.." He griped quietly to himself, focusing enough to tuck his wings away. He spun around, to storm off into the small town and was greeted by a pair of baby blues.

"C-Cas…"

He looked tired and ragged. His eyes were wide as the bore into Dean, looking him up and down searchingly. Dean was taken aback at first by his tattered appearance. He'd never seen the angel unorganized or anxious, even when staring death in the face. But here he was, seeming as though he'd flown around the world a dozen times, windswept and worried. When he spoke his voice was low and gruff.

"Dean.. Dean I…"

"S'alright Cas. It was just your mojo in me, messed me up for a sec there. I'm fine though." He said honestly, patting the angel on the back. Castiel looked relieved and allowed the tension in his shoulders to relax a bit. "Lets go back to Sam, Cas…"

This is alright, everything's okay. Cas is my friend, his grace will leave me eventually and everything will go back to normal. It's better this way…

Dean nodded, reassuring himself, but try as he may…he just couldn't stop the heartache.

When they reappeared in the motel room Dean was nearly strangled by his little brother, as he hugged him in some kind of tackle.

"Thank god you're alright! I told Cas about the dock but I wasn't sure you'd be there." Sam let go and peered into his brothers face when he didn't get a response. "Dean?"

Dean blinked slowly at him, looking strangely surprised. "You remembered?"

"Course Dean,those are some of the best memories we have together, no matter how young I was I'd never forget those moments." Sam beemed.

"Alright alright. No chickflick moments." Dean hummed, a wide grin spread out on his lips. "C'mere you moose!" Dean called pulling Sam towards him and catching him around the neck. He pulled him down and started to noogy him relentlessly. Sam snorted playfully and deadweighted his brother, quickly pulling him to the floor. The scuffled around for bit before readjusting themselves and and rising to their feet, sweaty, and tired, but content as well. They laughed as they looked at each other and the sideways locks of hair that was sticking out at odd angles. It was childish, they know, but when you save the world every season you tend to act enjoy acting like a brat every now and again.

Sam chuckled and glanced up at Cas, who hadn't moved since he landed with Dean, he'd just been observing them neutrally. Sam then got a mischievous grin across his face and sent his brother a "come hither" look. He leaned over and whispered something into his brothers ear, and after a little hesitation, was met with a curt nod and a matching grin.

"Hey Cas," Dean said moving closer to the angel, "think fast!" He threw a pencil at Castiel, and of course dodged it effortlessly. But while Cas was occupied Sam snuck up behind him and tackled him to the bed.

"Now Dean! Get 'im!"

Dean lunged toward and tickled Cas's sides. Sam had him pinned to the bed and he writhed under the sensation. Cas panicked and let out a yelp as he was sent tumbling backwards. Once Dean started tickling him he yet out a yell of something in enochian. His wings reacted defensively and appeared, smacking the brothers. Dean laughed loudly, wings curling and unfurling quickly as he guffawed, Sam joined in, snickering quietly. They all seemed tipsy with joy, for whatever reason.

Castiel recovered quickly and pounced, shoving Dean back into the ground and attacking his sides with fever. Dean laughed so hard he when Cas was finished he was nearly choking. After a few minutes of recovery Dean growled low in his throat and surprised Cas, tickling his knees and neck and exploring where else Jimmy had been ticklish. Sam was just an onlooker, watching as the two on the floor scrambling for purchase and laughing at the strange expressions Castiel would make. Dean and Cas continued the playful banter for a while longer, the two in their own little world. Dean finally managed to end the struggle by pinning the angels wrists to the lint riddled carpet, panting heavily and smiling cheekily as a exhausted Castiel struggled to regain dominance. Dean looked down at the angel was the struggling ceased and was surprised by what he found, he let out a little involuntary "huh.."

Castiel, strangely enough, was smiling from ear to ear, and Dean's heart melted, in the most manliest of ways. His wings exploded from behind him and fluttered, pleased with Cas's own happiness. He totally didn't consider kissing him though, nope, not at all. Dean let go of Cas' wrists cautiously, expecting another attack, but when none came, he let go and slid off the angel completely. Once he was resting on the side, Cas sat up slowly, silly grin still plastered to his face. Dean leaned onto his side and propped up his arm, then rested his head lazily on his fist. "What'cha smilin at Cas?"

"I find myself in an elated and tension-free mood when I accompany you Dean." Cas said, still smiling at him.

Dean's grin only broadened at this and he slapped Cas on the back, then turned to smirk cockily at his brother wings raising themselves in a shameless display of superiority. "I'm the fun one."

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically and playfully, then rose to his to get a water bottle from the fridge. "Beer Dean?"

"You know it. Get one fer Cas too."

"Kay."

The brothers and their angel drank merrily and started to settle down for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"No Cas, just lie down."

"But Dean, I -hiccup- I should go watch o'er you.."

Castiel was teetering on his feet, staring at Dean, dangerously close to his face. The boys had run out of beer and Dean stupidly joked about the first time Cas got drunk by "drinking the liquor store" and when the brothers turned around Castiel was gone, reappearing a second later, drunk and tired. Castiel's wings had materialized a while back, and he raised the in preparation for flight. But whenever Castiel lifted his wings to fly, Dean would lift his own, a warning to the angel that if he flew away Dean was going to follow. This silly scene had been going on for the last 15 minutes.

"Flying is unwise for you as you are now Dean.." Castiel slurred.

"Right back at you. No drunk flying Cas, just stay the night."

"Naow...I will just be and inconvenience."

"You're not a burden Cas… Now hurry up and get your feathery ass into bed."

Castiel's wings fluffed up, obviously unhappy, but he was too tipsy to argue any longer. He wobbled over and flopped lazily onto the mattress. Dean seemed satisfied and moved over to him, trying to pull the blankets up and around the angels shoulders. But all Cas did was watch him curiously and pat the empty spot on the bed next to him. "Are you going to join me Dean?"

"Nah Cas. I'm gunna go sleep on the couch."

"No Dean… 'm your guest, I will sleep on the couch." Castiel argued, attempting to sit up.

"Not gunna happen Cas." Dean muttered amusedly, pushing the angel back into lying position. Ordinarily the angel could pick Dean up and chuck him through the wall with a hand tied behind his back. But he was drunk, tired, and way too out of it too be much of a threat to the hunter. Cas allowed himself to be pushed back, but suddenly Dean thought he saw a bit of a mischievous gleam in the angels blue, blue eyes.

"I will sleep here if I must... But only if you stay with me."

"Woah!"

Castiel had grabbed Dean by the lapels of his over shirt and pulled his body down with his own. Dean opened his eyes carefully and found himself, once again, leaning down, over the angel. Castiel watched quietly, examining Dean's gaping mouth, and shocked wtf-just-happened expression. He watched and then giggled quietly after a few more minutes of Dean remaining in a never ending state of "dafuq?" That woke Dean up. Castiel, angel-of-the-freakin-lord just giggled. He fucking giggled at Dean. And Dean couldn't even deal. His wings snapped open and draped over himself and the angel beneath him.

"Shit Cas…"

Castiel, still smiling, cracked his eyes open and gazed up at the righteous man towering over him. And he wished he could've captured the moment int a painted, because a photograph just wouldn't cut it

Dean was looking down at the angel with more affection and love than Cas had ever seen displayed by any other human. His face was somewhat hazy, so Cas couldn't count every perfectly sculpted freckle like he usually could but either way he knew this wasn't a dream.

Dean's hair was mussed and sticking out a little due to the wear and tear of the gel during their earlier rough housing. His eyes were a brilliant forest green, they reminded Castiel of his favorite pine forest; lush, beautiful and wild. With hazel flecks of color shining throughout the green. His freckles were a hypnotizing shade of honey dew brown. And his lips, full and red, were shut and closed lipped in a tender smile that matched the one in his eyes. And behind him was a brilliant shade of honey and hazel then formed a halo around the mans head that gave him face a glow in the low light. Cas was about to ask Dean what it was he was thinking that gave him such a tranquil expression, when Dean suddenly spoke.

"God I love you…"

It was so timid, so quiet, Castiel almost missed it. His eyes widened, or they would have, but he was so tired he could barely keep them open anymore. I have to respond… before I slip away, he thought.

"I have a high regard for you as well Dean.."

The last thing Castiel remembered was hearing Dean chuckle lowly...and the feeling of something soft against his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Dean backed away lighty, so not to disturb the angel. His smile still present in his features. Dean started to cross to the bathroom when the light suddenly flashed on in his face. He turned to look back the angel and was relieved to see that he was still sleeping soundly.<p>

Sam was standing in the bathroom doorway and Dean couldn't tell if the look on his face was smug or serious.

"You love him Deam.. You are completely head over heels for him. And he feels the same way."

"Sam… it's not-"

"Save it Dean. You can't sit here and tell me I'm wrong when I just saw you kiss Cas. You all alone kissed Castiel"

"It's his grace I tell you his grace!" Dean snapped, wings flapping furiously in response to his anger, why can't Sam mind him damn business.

"Maybe it is his grace Dean. His grace is making you realize the feelings you've been hiding behind all this time. Anyone with eyes can see it Dean, so maybe his grace is finally opening yours." Sam lectured, crossing his arms and pulling bitch face #3. He loved being right.

Dean jerked his head up, jaw clenched tight. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but he couldn't find his words. Dean's wings slowly closed, Sam's retort hit him square in the face and, unfortunately, made complete sense. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few more times and then, to Sam's surprise, squeaked out an; "okay.."

"Okay?"

"Yes! Yes okay! I like an angel-of-the-fuckin-lord! I've got a crush like a high school girl! If he remembers what I said tomorrow then I'll tell him straight up, no cutting corners, alright?!" Dean was flustered and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. His face was burning. Sam just stood and nodded dumbly to his brothers outburst.

"Alright then, it's a date."

Dean glared daggers at the younger Winchester who let out a nervous laugh.

"Just go to bed you bitch…"

Sam just smiled and said; "Night jerk"

Sam left with a chaste pat on Dean's shoulder, leaving Dean in the bathroom alone. Dean rubbed his tired eyes and turned on the sink, pulling nervously on his hair. Then splashing the frigid water into his face once the sink was filled and rubbed his eyes again. He removed his hands from his face and glanced at himself in the mirror. He closed his eyes and imagined a trench coat. A tan trench coat draped lazily over twin slender and muscular shoulders. A blue tie and a cleft chin, with unkempt, but trimmed 5 o'clock shadow scattered about. Thin and pink chapped lips, that were surprisingly soft, with a nose that was just perfect. And those eyes... the eyes that have seem through millennia, that stare straight into ones soul. Those eyes as deep and as blue as the ocean, and not to mention that crows nest he called hair. Everything came together…Cas…

Dean opened his eyes and was appalled to see a smile, and a very pink hue dancing across his cheeks and neck. He shook his head furiously and all but slammed his head into the mirror before him and groaned, "I'm in love with a freakin feathery ass angel.." And thats when the reality kicked in, Dean kissed Cas. And if he remembered in the morning Dean would either have to create the mother of all chick flick moments or Sam would do it for him. "I'll tell him myself tomorrow…" Dean murmured to his reflection before stalking off to lie down on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel awoke to a light grumbling sound, followed by a distinct shuffling. He sat up slowly, wincing at the dull throbbing in his brain of his brain and quickly sent it away. Castiel tilted his head in the morning sun, there were strange gaps in his memory, and he felt as though he was missing something important.

"Dean…"

"Mornin Cas.."

The angels head whipped around, angel blade in hand, but it retracted when he was met by those emerald eyes, only they weren't clear today...they closely resembled a cloudy jade. As well as they were looking anywhere but the angel, Dean refusing to meet his gaze. He was standing by the table, looking out the window, munching on a piece of toast. His brother by his side, looking at something or other on the computer, side eyeing every so often to glance nervously at his older brother. Both were dressed and their hair still clung loosely to itself, damp from earlier showers. Castiel watched them quietly for a moment, something was wrong. Sam was the first one to speak up.

"So Cas...Dean has something to-"

"Shut it Sammy."

"But Dean..."

"I said shut up dammit!" Dean growled, his wings erupted from his shoulders and stretching out as far as possible in the motel room. Castiel's eyebrows peaked in interest and his eyes narrowed.

"Is something wrong Dean?"

And for the first time since he awoke the older Winchester turned to look at him and Castiel was at a loss for words. The man's teeth were clenched and he had been grinding them together for some time. He had a crumpled paper in his hand, that was wrinkled seemingly from how strongly Dean was grasping it, and he was blushing fervently, his cheeks and neck were flushed so red one could mistake it for a very bad sunburn. Castiel was filled with immediate concern and vanished, only to reappear quickly by Dean's side. Dean let out a small yelp and scrambled back quickly to put more space between himself and the angel.

"Dean what is the matter?" Castiel whispered, voice dripping with concern. He reached out to feel the man's forehead before he could react. Dean flinched a bit before relaxing into the touch, trying to focus on anything but the hand resting gently on his skin. But his resolve didn't last long, he leaned into the touch and let out a contented sigh, then all his thoughts were projected accidently to Castiel. His thoughts of affection for the angel, and his worrying and anxiety about last night.

"God Cas…"

"Dean. Dean you..?" Castiel was horribly confused, or more so than usual. His mind was affronted by the mass of emotions wafting through the air. Dean's immense happiness and appreciation from such a small touch was making Castiel's head spin.

Sam was able to feel the tension in the air and it was hanging low and heavy like a fog. He watched his brother and the angel for a few moments, their eyes locked firmly on one another. Seeing his chance to escape Sam rose slowly to get out of the stuffy room.

Castiel turned slowly, glancing about the room for the source of a soft dragging sound. His eyes fell upon Sam, who remained frozen where he was once the angel had turned to him. His arm and hand hung loosely in midair, as though he was reaching for the door knob. "Sam? Where are you going?"

Dean managed to tear his eyes away from the angel's oceanic depths to look in the same direction, and Dean's panic was evident in his broadcasted thoughts.

"Woah woah there Sammy, where do you think you're going?"

"Cas, Dean has something important to discuss with you."

Castiel's eyes narrowed in concentration and he looked to the man in question, noting a new flush upon his cheeks. "Dean. Is this true?"

"No Cas, well, yes but-"

"Then shouldn't we discuss it?"

"See you later Dean."

"Cas hang on. Sam, don't-"

"But Dean, Sam said it was important."

"It is, not really, sort of. Dammit it can wait Cas."

"Bye Dean."

"But Dean, if-"

"Dammit Sammy don't you-"

SLAM

"Sonofabitch!" Dean groaned, staring daggers at the door his brother had disappeared through, as if it had been wrong by being unlocked. His right arm flew behind him, like he was going to chuck the mistreated paper at the door out of frustration. He remained there, as if he was contemplating something. Then, with a sigh, he allowed his arm to fall limply to his side, still clutching the paper tightly. He remained with his back to the angel, breathing heavily, the blush creeping slowly down from his neck into his overshirt. Castiel hadn't moved, he wanted the hunter to feel comfortable before telling him whatever this may be. He thought maybe he should leave and then come back later when Dean seemed more sure of himself. He was just about to do so but hadn't even managed to raise his wings before Dean turned on his heel and crowded into Castiel's "personal space," startling the angel.

"Dean?"

"Look Cas, this may come as a bit shocking, just cause I'm me...and you're you... as well as the fact that you're an angel. But I just need to get this out there and it's fine if you wanna join the other angels plot to kill me after this." Castiel's head titled in confusion, blue eyes glowing curiously as Dean sucked a large breath.

"Casmanwehavethisconnectionandit'sfineifyoudon'trealizeitbutdamnyou'resomethingspecialandIcan'tloseyoumanandIcan'thidethisforeversoCastielangel-of-the-fuckin-lordIthinkIkindareallyfuckinglikeyou…" Dean spoke as quickly as the human capability would allow and stared down and the battered scrap of paper the entire time, reading off it. And even after he finished he refused to look in the angels general direction, and the ceiling suddenly became the most fascinating thing Dean had ever seen. (smooth winchester, smooth)

Castiel's mind was reeling and he couldn't believe any of that he'd just heard. Where his affections actually returned? Or was it brotherly? The angel had no idea so all he managed was a timid and gravely "What..?"

"Dammit Castiel!"

The angel flinched, preparing to get hit. Dean rarely used his full name, so the hunter must've been really mad at him. But all he got in response were tender hands cupping his cheeks, and before he could process what this meant there were soft, full lips pressing timidly into his own. Once he recovered from the shock Castiel returned the kiss, chapped lips pressing firmly into full ones, sweetly and lovingly. The two remained locked into embrace for the longest time, neither of them wanting to end it, but they had to once Dean realized no matter how important Castiel was to him, air is still important. He pulled away reluctantly and was met with a piercing blue gaze. The the realization of what he did dawned on him. "Do understand now Cas?"

"No I do not."

Dean's head lowered in defeat and he was about to tell the angel to just go for awhile when Castiel spoke again.

"Maybe I'd know more if you did it again.."

Dean's head snapped up to see the angel looking coyly at the ground, a blush on his cheeks to match Dean's own. Dean grinned wolfishly, pulling the angel to him in another sweet kiss. After they parted Castiel looked up to Dean and blushed at the huge grin he was showing. Deans wings had appeared and were beginning to fade. "Dean your wings..!"

Dean glanced behind him and looked back at the angel with a matching look of surprise. "Why..?"

"Maybe Sam was right, my grace made you realize those feeling which you've hidden away, and openly accepting them has rendered my grace useless, therefore it is leaving you."

Dean swiveled his head to stare down at the messanger of god, "You were awake?"

Castiel smirked lightly in return, "I might've been, a little."

The hunter blushed and pulled the angel into his arms so that he couldn't see his red face. Castiel just chuckled quietly and returned the hug openly.

"Castiel…"

"Yes Dean?"

"I think I really fuckin like you…"

Castiel just smiled and said "I know." Earning a surprised gasp from the Winchester and another fervent kiss.

"Damn Cas, I'm falling in love with you more every time you open that mouth of yours." Then the hunter blushed startled at his use of the word love.

"I love you as well Dean."

And Dean had never been happier than he had in that moment.

Meanwhile Sam was chilling in the hallway outside the motel room. "Bout damn time." he grumbled good naturedly, then he started down the hall, bouncing the impalas keys in his hands to go get some celebration pie.


End file.
